Orenthal Winston
Orenthal Cornelius Charles Winston is an inactive Madagascan Armed Forces officer of the position of Colonel. Orenthal is the son of the previous colonel, Cornelius Winston & was a close friend of Lord Julien XIII & resided in the village of Wolfenstein before being called back to commission for the Second War. Bio Pre-151 B.C. Orenthal Winston served as a colonel for the Madagascan Army & Navy. It is said that he possibly went over Niagara Falls, accidentally or intentionally & was injured, during this time. Orenthal was given an inactivity permit to return to Wolfenstein village. His last name, Winston, came from back from the First War between Madagascar & Africa, when his ancestor, Winston Charles III, switched his name to be Charles Winston. 151-149 B.C. Orenthal met Bart Sampson in a trial with the court of Madagascar. Orenthal vouched for Bart's story & later, he was called to help adjust the border security in the naval forces as well as the land forces. When the empire went to war, Julien called a mass war preparation shipment, packing the main port with shipping from Amazonians. Orenthal then gave a truck driver, that was due to give arms to Africans, directions that made them go in circles for hours, which allowed Bart Sampson to loot the truck. Orenthal guided the attack in the Chapel Island Sound & ambushed them on the water & managed to lead them out to the deeper sea where the battle turned ferocious. Later, Orenthal & his brother, Dimitri, participated in the Battle of Madagascar, which Dimitri was killed in a raid on Chapel Island. Death During the Battle of Africa, Orenthal managed to hold off Blinky while Bart & Julien defeated Clemson, he was ambushed by Clyde, who burned his arm badly. Orenthal defeated the two & was carryed away to the ships to be healed by Amazonian witch doctors. It was revealed he'd gotten African Jubilee Disease, which was a disease Africans got if they were to be burned at the third degree. Because of this, Orenthal Winston died in minutes because of the lack of the proper medicine & the wound, which he was honored for dying in the line of duty by being buryed at Chapel Island with a special grave mark in his tomb. Sometime between his death & Bart Sampson's return to Eris, his older brother, Charlie, got killed by Blinky at Chapel Island. Appearance Orenthal's favorite color is possibly purple due to the way he dresses. In his formal attire, he wears a purple suit jacket & khaki pants. In his non-formal, everyday attire, even at his job as colonel, he wears a flashy purple ostentatious leather jacket. Personality Orenthal is very temperamental as of his low tolerance for failures, which is usually from intense military training that usually says that a mistake could mean death in a mission. Orenthal also shows no sympathy or kindness towards his troops as he has attempted to train them to behave correctly & obey his orders, while they are "robots" programmed to follow John Gibson & not Orenthal. His constant agitation causes stress, which caused some of his hair to fall out or grey. He also yells alot, such as when he destroyed an invention that was meant to track down terrorists & backfired. Personal Life Category:Winston family Category:Madagascar Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa Category:Eris